Maugrey Tonks
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: les amours avadakedavresques d'alastor et nymphadora, le couple du siècle. hinhinhin. déconseillé aux personnes saines d'esprit . quelques passages répugnants à souhait
1. intro

-- et voila mes enfants!! maugrey tonks (originellement tonks maugrey) (on s'en fout!! on veut lire la fic!!!) '-- (comme dit griffy, mdrr à ma propre connerie) donc, maugrey tonks vient de paraitre ici, sur ff.net!

-- je précise néansmoins qu'elle a été originellement écrite sur le forum de la WB, mais les sales supprimeurs se sont fait un plaisir de la virer (je me doutais, en bonne maugrey, qu'elle finirait par être virée par les niek niek - nom de code pour les supprimeurs) alors je l'avais sauvée sur mon ordi...

-- mais manque de bol, je suis tombée malade (ahhh gravement, cancer en phase terminale !!) (t'es pas drole, la!! '- -) et j'etais dans les vapes, j'ai eu la flemme d'en sauver un bout, je me disais 'bon, ils vireront pas ma fic sinon ce serait déja fait!!' erreur fatale '- - et honte sur moi, indigne d'une maugrey... ils L'ONT virée!!

-- mais grâce à ma mémoire infaillible (heuuu) aux souvenirs de digg, (qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour cette fic) et aux encouragements de tous nos fans je l'ai recréée (enfin la partie qui manquait!)

-- bon maintenant je vous la présente : elle raconte les amours tortueuses de nymphadora tonks et d'alastor maugrey, le couple du siècle! elle a été inventée par votre dévouée mad-eye amarad et co-écrite par diggoryceddd qui a des idées excellentes!

-- maintenant, que trouverez-vous dans cette anti-fanfic, me demanderez- vous??

-- eh bien les réponses à ces questions :

1- tonks et maugrey finiront ils heureux ensemble, en ayant plein d'enfants et tout?? O.o

2- on sait que totor (maugrey) a un oeil magique, une jambe de bois, un nez en moins, (SPOILER du 5 : on imagine aussi qu'il n'a plus qu'une fesse) mais qu'en est il du reste de son anatomie?O.o

3- l'auteur arretera-t-elle de faire gerber ses personnages les uns sur les autres, histoire de pas se faire remarquer par les auteurs de south park et ainsi d'éviter de comparaitre pour plagiat? O.o

4- les jumeaux weasley parviendront-t-ils à tromper la vigilence de maugrey et lui faire bouffer leurs biscuits? O.o

5- tonks cessera-t-elle d'etre maladroite et accomplira-t-elle le voeu le plus cher de son totor? O.o

6- tonks et totor auront-ils des enfants? O.o

7- l'auteur nous pondra-t-elle une fin de merde? O.o -evil grin-

-- autant de questions dont la réponse se trouve dans la fic!! (ou pas encore, mais l'auteur y planche, peut etre d'ailleurs qu'elles n'auront jamais aucune réponse ) bon maintenant je vous fous la paix et vous laisse lire

un dernier truc : mefiez vous, toutes les reponses à ces questions ne sont pas forcément 'oui' -evil grin-


	2. Beeeuuuuuaaaââârrrrrk!

**NDA :** ca y est j'ai édité.. c'est vrai que ca manquait clairement d'explications et de détails, mais que voulez vous, depuis 3 mois, je ne pensais meme plus que quelqu'un viendrait lire cette mer... cette zolie fic, en tout cas, merci aux reviewers : dark (muaaaaaa bizzz), Guilderinette qui m'a laissé une tres longue et gentille review qui m'a donné le courage de faire de l'ordre dans tout ca, depuis le temps ! (et qui en redemande en plus !) Gaeriel Palpatine, qui m'a rassuré sur le caractere humoristique de cette fic, GoddessofSnark qui a essayé de la lire malgré le peu de francais qu'elle parle.

**Auteurs **: (mad eye) Amarad et Diggoryceddd

**Titre** : Maugrey Tonks

**Rating** : variableuh.. ca dépend… o.O

**Avertissements:** des trucs assez dégueu, mais promis il n'y aura pas toujours du vomi !

**Categorie** : humour, parodie, délire, fic à plusieurs mains

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont pas de nous.. pour l'instant… ca appartient à jk rowling… niehehehehehe j'aimerais voir sa tronche si elle savait ce que j'ai fait à ses persos !.

**Resume** : bah..... tonks essaye de se faire remarquer par maugrey.... Qui ne voit pas ca du meme oeil. Pour l'instant. –evilgrin-

-_amarad_ -__

ca faisait déja un moment que nymphadora (oui je l'aime pas alors je fais expres de l'apeler comme ca, niehehehehehe –evilgrin-) essayait de se faire remarquer par maugrey. elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle lui trouvait tant de charme, de charisme, d'intelligence.. elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde, qu'il s'appercoive qu'elle était la....  
  
bref elle en pincait méchamment pour lui.  
  
3  
  
_-diggoryceddd_ -

alors, comme Maugrey ne la remarquait toujours pas, elle attendit le dîner et avant de passer à table, se changea en verre à pied et couru (magiquement, pas avec ses pied même si c'est un verre à pied) à la place de Maugrey, renversa le verre qui y était déjà installé. Lorsque Maugrey, au cours de repas, voulu boire un coup... elle redevint nymphadora !

-_amarad_ -

alastor (maugrey) se dit alors qu'il aurait du vérifier son verre avant de boire, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il s'était encore fait avoir!! (après tout, malgré sa paranoïa, il avait un oeil, un nez et une jambe de moins!! c'est donc que ça ne suffit pas dans la vie d'être parano!! '-- )  
  
mais a peine eut-il le temps d'y penser qu'il fut envahi d'une sensation nouvelle et agréable : une fille l'embrassait!!! il n'en revenait pas!! et quelle fille!!! bien qu'elle fut près de lui, il put détailler toute son anatomie grâce à son oeil magique... qui courut sous ses vêtement (bien qu'ils soient déjà légers!!) et fut envahi de plaisir. il sera nymphadora contre lui et l'embrassa farouchement.  
  
ah, il s'en remettait vite, l'alastor!!  
  
c'est qu'on bon auror se doit d'avoir une bonne capacité d'adaptation!!!  
  
tonks décida alors de prendre les choses en main (rappelons qu'ils étaient toujours collées comme deux doigts qui ont enduit un objet cassé de superglue, mais qui ne se sont pas retirés assez tôt)  
  
toujours en apnée, elle se mit à caresser le corps de son noeunoeuil (mdrrrrr) en s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice, pour la détailler avec ses doigts fins.  
  
-quel corps de rêve, pensa-t-elle. que c'est beau. je n'en reviens pas. il me tient dans ses bras. c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. plus rien d'autre ne compte à présent!! etc....  
  
mais alors ron l'interrompit (ils étaient tous au qg de l'ordre, au 12, grimmauld place)  
  
-heu tonks, tu pourrais te pousser un peu, t'as une fesse dans le hachis Parmentier!  
  
et oui!! tonks avait repris sa forme humaine, et tenait plus de place qu'un verre!!! elle était donc avachie sur la table, et maculée de bouffe de tous les cotés. maugrey s'en rendit compte. cela était dégoûtant!!! une fille sale!!! beurk!! il en devint malade, vomit sur tonks, et s'enfuit en courant, humilié.

_-diggoryceddd_-

Maugrey était sorti du QGDODP (Quartier Général De l'Ordre Du Phénix) et se trouva dans la rue, moldue. Même si c'était une rue pommée dans un quartier pommé d'une ville pommée dans un pays pommé, il y avait pas mal de gens qui se promenaient. (pour info, il était deux heures du matin et les sorciers mangent parfois très tard). Il gerba dans la rue et évidement, attira l'attention des gens qui ne l'avaient pas encore vus. Tous les passant situés dans un rayon de 100 mètres, tous, sans exception, fixèrent leur regard sur cet homme laid, répugnant, dégueulant, hideux, monstrueux et pouilleux qu'une femme (qui était tout son contraire) aimait, adorait, chérissait, enviait...  
  
Tous les passant s'étaient figés sur place. ils le regardaient. Le teint à demi pâle de Maugrey devint tout rouge, comme une tomate. Il était dans de sales draps ! Il ne pourrait plus rentrer au QGDODP. car pour y rentrer, il faut faire de la magie, acte interdit devant les moldus qui abondaient dans cette rue.  
  
Comment allai-il faire : ( ???????? Tonks allait-elle venir à son secours ? Ptetre mais c'est pas à une femme de sauver un homme quoique elle doit montrer à Maugrey que la seule image qu'il a d'elle (une image de fille qui a trempé plusieurs jours dans les marmites de la cantine) est une image fausse et qu'elle est capable de beaucoup de choses à part se faire des mèches :D  
  
_-amarad-_  
  
notre ami alastor se retrouva dans une situation délicate!! O.o  
  
il était entouré de moldus et de vomi, il n'avait nul endroit ou aller, il sentait leur regard perçant sur chacune de ses cicatrices....  
  
cette fois ci il en était sur!! l'in d'entre eux voulait l'assassiner....  
  
mais il n'osait pas le regarder... s'il faisait bouger son oeil magique, ils sauraient que ce n'était pas normal!!!  
  
tonks et les autres membres de l'ordre ne pouvaient pas sortir, car maintenant, la rue était pleine de monde!!  
  
alastor dut donc se débrouiller tout seul comme dans beaucoup d'autres occasions...  
  
mais il ne savait pas se qui se passait derrière lui et il se sentit très mal... étouffé..  
  
il fit donc la seule chose logique dans un moment pareil (pour un maugrey) : il ouvrit la bouche d'égout et descendit dedans  
  
-ah il retourne chez lui, l'autre abomination!! dit alors un moldu qui passait par la et avait regardé la scène d'un air effrayé...  
  
bien caché dans les égouts, maugrey put enfin se servir de son oeil magique et ce fut un soulagement pour lui. il put repérer les différents conduits d'égouts, et vit ceux qui partaient du QG. il les remonta, le tuyau se faisait de plus en plus étroit. et puant aussi. malheureusement le manque de la moitié de son nez ne l'empêcher pas, loin de la, de sentir les odeurs diverses des égouts. cela lui fit repenser à tonks. il avait peut être eu une réaction un peu trop forte. il faudrait qu'il s'en excuse.  
  
il en était à ressasser ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva à un angle droit dans la canalisation. aie. dur, dur.... il n'était pas très souple,s jambe en bois prenait de la place.... et même s'il venait de vomir, il avait un peu forci de la taille ces derniers temps car i faut l'admettre, molly weasley était une excellente cuisinière!  
  
-et si je revomissait un coup? se demanda maugrey. il n'avait pas envie de voir. il utilisa alors son oeil pour scruter les divers détritus autour de lui, dessous, et ne put s'empêcher de dégobiller à nouveau  
  
-beuuûaargh, vomit-il  
  
-c'est quand même bien pratique ces yeux magiques! pensa t-il. (non sans sarcasme –evilgrin-– nda)


	3. mets de l'huileuuuh!

**Auteurs **: (mad eye) Amarad et Diggoryceddd

**Titre** : Maugrey Tonks

**Rating** : variableuh.. ca dépend… o.O

**Avertissements:** il faut avoir les nerfs assez accrochés . prmois il n'y aura pas toujours du vomi !

**Categorie** : humour, parodie, délire, fic à plusieurs mains

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont pas de nous.. pour l'instant… ca appartient à jk rowling… niehehehehehe j'aimerais voir sa tronche si elle savait ce que j'ai fait à ses persos !.

**Resume** : tonks et maugrey ont afaire aux égouts –evilgrin-

_-amarad-_

mais cela ne suffisait pas. il n'arrivait toujours pas à passer le coude de la canalisation. il vit alors grâce à toto (oui c'est ainsi qu'il surnomme son oeil magique, oui je sais, certain appelle leur sexe popol alors il a bien le droit d'appeler son oeil toto!!) que tonks était penchée sur la canalisation aussi, mais de l'intérieur de la maison. il prit alors conscience de son état : il était trempé et recouvert de dégueulis. il appela néanmoins :  
  
-nymphadora!!! je suis ici!!  
  
-j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça! –grrrr-s'énerva tonks  
  
-désolé ma caille en sucre, s'excusa maugrey  
  
-oh c'est toi mon lapin joli? o.o réalisa tonks.  
  
-ben qui d'autre?? '--  
  
-qu'est ce que tu fais la?  
  
-oh je me balade, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais, d'une promenade digestive.. je respire le bon air de la nature... '--  
  
-ici?? dans ces égouts??  
  
- '-- laisse tomber, se dit maugrey, elle est vraiment trop conne  
  
-ben non, dit il à haute voix, je cherche à sortir!! tu pourrais pas balancer un peu d'huile d'olive dans les canalisations??  
  
tonks s'exécuta aussi sec et revint avec toute la bouteille, mais elle trébucha sur un chausson oublié par un des deux jumeaux (comme par hasard) et toute la bouteille se renversa dans la douche.  
  
-heu.... ça y est, j'ai envoyé l'huile d'olive! dit tonks!  
  
-ha oui je la sens!! dit maugrey  
  
il put alors se hisser vers le haut, ça glissait bien. il passa sa tête par le conduit de douche, puis ses mains que tonks attrapa, elle les tira et le reste suivit. (me demandez pas comment il passe par le tout petit trou de douche '--) -oh mon amour! s'écria tonks. j'ai eu si peur pour toi!!  
  
il l'embrassa alors  
  
-je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... s'excusa maugrey  
  
-ca ne fait rien, ce qui compte c'est l'amour!! 3 susurra tonks  
  
et en effet ils étaient bien ensemble, ils faisaient la paire, tous deux encore couverts de vomi, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'a perdre haleine.  
  
tonks proposa alors d'actionner le robinet afin de prendre une douche  
  
-pas si conne que ça finalement, pensa maugrey  
  
-bonne idée ma perle de rosée.  
  
-mais au fait pourquoi n'a tu pas tout simplement transplané ici? demanda tonks  
  
- '-- heu.... c'est qui le con maintenant? pensa maugrey  
  
-he bien.... on ne peut pas transplaner quand on est coincé dans une canalisation!!! tu ne le savais pas?? répliqua astucieusement maugrey  
  
-pas du tout!! O.o je l'ignorais!!  
  
-c'est parce que tu n'as jamais été dans une canalisation, c'est tout!!  
  
-héhé, pensa maugrey, voila comment on s'en sort sans passer pour un cn fini!! -mon amour, dit tonks. Tu es si intelligent  
  
-je sais, je sais, je me le dis tous les jours, dit maugrey  
  
ils s'embrassaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, pour se réchauffer (et vi ils sont nus '--. En effet, la fenêtre de la salle de bains avait été brisée pendant que molly courait après les jumeaux, qui venaient de récupérer leurs oreilles extendables, et leur avait lancé divers objets : vases, déchets divers qui jonchaient le sol, pommes de terre, kreacher.. –evilgrin-. De plus le chauffe eau était en panne '-- il régnait donc dans la petite salle d'eau une atmosphère sibérienne qui incitait pour le moins au contact physique.  
  
Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Tonks caressait les joues balafrées de maugrey avec ses main, et appuyait son visage contre celui de l'auror avec intensité. Avec tant d'intensité en fait que sa joue se tira vers le bas, et l'œil magique fut délogé de son orbite. Il roula dans la douche, et retomba dans la tuyauterie avec un bruit d'œil magique qui retombe dans la tuyauterie (malin, non ? :D)  
  
-oops, fit tonks  
  
-mon œil !!!! fit maugrey ! mais c pas vrai !! mais quelle conne !! il se passe pas cinq minutes sans qu'elle fasse une bourde –grrrrr-  
  
-chuis désolée, je l'ai pas fait exprès !! mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri !! 3je vais le chercher  
  
-heu non je préfère pas '--  
  
-mais si !! c'est à mon tour d'aller en bas et de toutes façons c'est ma faute !!  
  
-bon si tu insistes ! '-- (j'ai pas confiance, se dit il en lui même)  
  
tonks descendit alors dans les canalisations par le même chemin que maugrey avait emprunté, pour aller récupérer l'œil. Ca allait mieux, vu qu'elle était un peu plus mince. Mais les canalisations étaient toujours pleine d'huile, elle glissa donc comme sur un toboggan, finit sa chute quelques mètres plus bas..  
  
-aaaaaaiiiieeuuuuuh :'( dit tonks je crois que je me suis cassé le fémur... ouinnnn.... ALASTOR !! appela t-elle désespéramment  
  
mais celui-ci était loin et ne compris pas le sujet de sa requête o.O  
  
-c'est bon ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu attends pour remonter ?? :D  
  
-t'es con ou quoi ?? –grrrr- j'ai le fémur pét  
  
-je suis pas con !! je suis le meilleur auror qui soit !!! –grrrr-  
  
-tu t'y crois trop espèce de crétin ! fit tonks  
  
-puisque c'est ça je t'aide pas ! démerde toi ! –grrrr-  
  
- o.O fit tonks ça va pas non ?  
  
-tu peux crier personne t'entends –evilgrin-  
  
-ça va pas ça !! viens m'aider !  
  
-nan –evilgrin-  
  
-alastor !! hurla tonks s'il te plait ! pardon! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras!!  
  
-tout, vraiment ? –evilgrin-  
  
-oui, tout !! absolument tout ! :'( pleurnicha tonks  
  
-bon okay j'arrive :D dit maugrey  
  
ce qu'il fit, en transplanant (il est pas con, il se fait pas avoir deux fois !!) il repéra donc sa belle, qui était tombé dans un petit ruisseau plein de.. ben je vous laisse imaginer quoi, allez vite chercher une bassine !  
  
d'un coup de baguette magique (wingaaaardium leviosa, comme dirait hermione) il souleva tonks et la reposa délicatement ( BUNK, oui je précise, délicatement pour un maugrey) sur le sol. puis il examina sa hanche et lança « hancha reparus! » et tonks sentit un petit picotement, puis sa hanche ne lui fit plus mal !  
  
-tu est génial mon alastorounet !! 3 je t'aime !!! :D tu es le meilleur !!  
  
-c'est pas ce que tu disait tout à l'heure, dit maugrey d'un ton mauvais. Et je te rappelle que tu as promis de faire ce que je désirais le plus ! –evilgrin-  
  
-tu n'a pas oublié ?? :( dit tonks, déçue  
  
-ben nan....  
  
-bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? '-- demanda tonks  
  
-je veux ..... commença maugrey ...

_-diggoryceddd- (selon les souvenirs de amarad : partie supprimée –grrrrrrrrr- )_

-je veux ..... commença maugrey ... que tu deviennes une aurora !!! (féminin de auror, selon l'idée de digg)  
  
-hein ??? o.O ! jamais !!! s'écria tonks  
  
-Grrrrrrrrr '-- (maugrey) bon ben si c'est ça...  
  
il fit un ample mouvement de sa baguette en hurlant retounus dans egoutus et femurus repétus !!!

_-amarad-_  
  
ainsi tonks retourna dans son bain de boue (et de bien pire que de la boue) en se tordant de douleur, sa hanche éclatée à nouveau (bien fait, nda –evilgrin-)  
  
tonks se foutu donc à chialer une fois de plus, mais en plus d'un œil de verre et d'une jambe de bois, maugrey avait un cœur de pierre et n'écouta pas ses gémissements  
  
-bouuuhouuuhouu gémit tonks. Alastoooooor sors moi de la...  
  
maugrey fit la sourde oreille  
  
-c'est bon t'a gagné je serais aurora !! :'( implora tonks  
  
-ha ben tu vois quand tu veux :D fit maugrey (les femmes, c'est comme ça qu'il faut leur parler, pensa-til)  
  
il s'avança donc vers le trou plein de m... et tendit la main pour que tonks s'en aide pour sortir.  
  
A ce moment la, tonks saisit sa main, et au lieu de s'en aider, le fit tomber dans son ruisseau tout chieux !  
  
-hihihi :P fit tonks  
  
-rhhhhaaaa mais qu'elle est conne c pas vrai ça !!! –grrrr- je l'aide et elle me fait tomber!!  
  
Tu l'aura cherché !! –grrrrr- il s'empara de sa baguette, l'éleva au dessus de sa tête et lança :  
  
AVADA.......


End file.
